


[Podfic] Not Quite An Explosion

by Ceruleanscarab, lavvyan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clueless John, Episode: s02e19 Inferno, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unappreciated Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's had enough. Tag to Inferno, so spoilers up to and including that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Quite An Explosion

Title: [Not Quite An Explosion](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8427)  
Author: Lavvyan  
Reader: Ceruleanscarab  
Fandom:  Stargate Atlantis  
Rating:  PG  
Characters/Pairings:  McKay/Sheppard  
Format:  MP3  
Length:  53 minutes 50 seconds (in two parts)

 

[ Download Here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014081609.zip)


End file.
